<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Straight on 'til Morning by cheritsundere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705427">And Straight on 'til Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheritsundere/pseuds/cheritsundere'>cheritsundere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#satogouweek2020, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Study, Introspection, M/M, Oblivious Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Pining, and then make it canon, in other words i make up a reason for why satoshi/ash is always ten, in which people stop aging until they meet their soulmate, kinda lol, the contestshipping is only at the end of the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheritsundere/pseuds/cheritsundere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, Satoshi should have noticed the change sooner. It wasn’t as if it had happened overnight, obviously, but he had never been the sharpest Honedge in the shed...or whatever the saying was. Not to mention, he wasn’t exactly looking out for the signs in the first place.</p><p>So, it snuck up on him, attacked him when he was least expecting it. Because. Well...</p><p>Being with Gou was fun.</p><p>No, just calling it fun didn’t cover it.</p><p>It was the <i>most</i> fun he had ever had in all his 20 years.</p><p>Being with Gou was like going on every single adventure before, but at the same time.</p><p>Every time he would catch a new pokemon would be like the day Satoshi caught Caterpie. Every time he’d take Satoshi to Sinnoh, it felt like the first time he and Pikachu sailed and met Dawn there. Every time Gou battled, every time Gou listed off a pokemon fact, every time he did anything, Satoshi could swear he had never experienced it before. Somehow, being with Gou made everything new.</p><p>Being with Gou made him forget he wasn’t supposed to be 10 forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Firstfriend/Journeyshipping</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Straight on 'til Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will be finishing up The Extra Mile later this week as well, I've just had some trouble concluding the final chapter since the Darkest Day arc confirmed my headcanon that Satoshi and Gou are the legendary heroes that I suggested in that fic, so I wanted to incorporate that in more, leading to me having to rewrite a portion. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this fic made for the free day of satogouweek2020 for <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yamperrr/635434083117383680">yamperrr's</a> discord server. </p><p>This fic was a little idea I had when looking at the fact that Satoshi canonically is still 10, but has accomplished years worth of training, battles, and titles, with all of his previous journeys canonically still taking place. I thought to myself "Wouldn't it be funny if people in the Pokemon world canonically don't age once receiving their first pokemon partner, until they accomplish their dream?" and then I traveled down that path and went "Hey wait a sec, this could be a good soulmate scenario I gotta write this right now." And so, here we are. </p><p>Oh, also, P.S: the title of this fic I got from Canary Swing's song "Second Star to The Right" which is in reference to Peter Pan who never grows old. It's a song that, the moment I heard it, reminded me of Ash/Satoshi, and I thought it would be fitting for this fic's title too. If you'd like to give that song and many other songs that remind me of Gou and Satoshi's relationship a listen, I actually made a spotify playlist called <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0rza5i9V9DyuXJBfAV22Cp?si=P-6ld1HZTLy4CxHTSzU-4w">Take Me Anywhere</a> that you are welcome to listen to :D</p><p>Without further ado, I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>"Because when you are this young just having fun is your one and only mission"</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>
  <span>Satoshi woke to the sound of the local Dodrio crowing out good morning, the screeching annoying to most travelers but a familiar presence to all who called Pallet Town their home. It was drawled out this time, signaling it was later in the morning and he had slept through his alarm once again, but at this point, he’d be more surprised if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>woken up on time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to his side and buried his cheek into Pikachu’s soft yellow fur, his best buddy still fast asleep for once. Pikachu grumbled a small ‘chu’, blinking his bleary vision away and reciprocating his trainer’s cuddles before giving the boy a soft morning shock, hoping to wake the both of them up a little more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, as always, it worked perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Methodically, they shuffled out of the bed covers and walked over to their bathroom, eyelids still heavy with sleep but ready to greet the world. Teeth brushed and faces washed, the both of them made their way downstairs, enthusiastic as always to smell breakfast on the stove and hear the rhythmic hums of Satoshi’s mom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing the pit-pats of a boy and his pokemon’s feet on the hardwood floor, Delilah’s humming lulled. “Good morning, you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Morning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pika!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed some scrambled eggs and toast down for Satoshi, moving to grab Pikachu’s favorite food from his box as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fid Praf-” Satoshi started to talk but swallowed his bite before continuing, “Did Professor Oak say what he wants me to do tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delilah shook her head. “I’m afraid I’m in the dark just as much as you, sweetie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed in thought, giddy at the possibilities. It could be anything - running an errand to another professor, information on a new region, or maybe something as simple as just helping him look after the pokemon at the lab. No matter what it was, he was looking forward to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pikapi?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satoshi laughed at his partner’s cocked head, the realization that he was daydreaming dawning on him. He patted Pikachu’s head, apologizing for staring off to space like that, and went back to finishing his meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delilah gasped. “My, my. Has it been that long?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satoshi and Pikachu looked at each other, confused. “What’s wrong, Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile on her face, Delilah removed their calendar from the refrigerator door and handed it to her son, circling the date with her finger. “10 years ago tomorrow. Can you believe it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satoshi’s eyes softened with recognition, the date April 1st beaming up at him as a reminder of its importance. Pikachu peeked over the paper and blinked at the number, not completely aware of what it meant since he still had yet to understand how humans measured time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow is the day we met. We’ve been together for almost 10 years, buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>10 years, huh? It felt like it had somehow been longer yet also like it only happened yesterday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, time was a tricky thing when you were always 10.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most people were in a hurry to grow up, wanting to turn 11 as soon as they turned 10, but Satoshi was not one of these people. Every day was a new adventure, bringing new people and new pokemon to see, so why </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>he want to have as many days as possible in his life? If it was up to him, he would never age. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The universe didn’t exactly work that way, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, eventually the day would come when he would have his fateful encounter, and another day would come when he’d wake to find himself 11 and then 12 and then, one day, maybe even 110. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day he’d be older, no longer forever young, and he would have to deal with growing up, but he would cross that bridge when he came to it. For now, though, he would sit back and take his time - all the time in the world - and enjoy the ride it took to his goal of becoming a Pokemon Master. He had always thought this way, ever since meeting Pikachu and starting their journey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes though, whenever another year had come and gone or when he got a letter from May, already 16, he did find himself thinking about it. He wondered if it might not be that bad; after all, it wasn’t as if being a Pokemon Master came with an age restriction. And staying 10 forever meant...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done already?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satoshi looked down at his empty plate. Ah. He pushed it and his thoughts away, standing up and putting on his cap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pikachu quickly wiped his mouth of any leftover crumbs and jumped onto his trainer’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. He was done. He was done thinking that way for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, he was good being 10. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It was normal for someone to meet their fate on their pokemon journey - that was usually the reason people went on the journey in the first place. Trainers would go out to the world, hoping desperately to meet someone new and feel that spark, to travel with them and one day wake up older than the day before. Even Satoshi himself wondered each time he met a new friend if maybe, just maybe, they might be the one, but companion after companion he slowly started to grow used to the idea of staying young forever. There were cases of it such as the previous Pokemon Master, Red, defending his title for 60 years and never looking a day over 13 coming to mind, and he seemed to be just fine, but Satoshi still felt like he might be missing something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would Dialga really give someone a gift of everlasting youth, only because they would never meet their destiny? Did Red ever feel alone on that stage for 60 years, knowing that even if he was a master, he still was incomplete?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would Satoshi feel that way, someday? He couldn’t imagine how his life could be any better than it was all those years, traveling with Pikachu, meeting new friends, and sharing the world. It just wasn’t possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it didn’t bother him when he traveled with Misty and Brock for years without his hair growing any longer. It didn’t bother him when taking on the Battle Frontier that May was taller than him. It didn’t bother him when Dawn and Zoe visited him in Kalos, both older and now dating. It didn’t bother him one bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he met Gou and realized he aged normally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not everyone received Dialga’s blessing at 10. Some people like Brock received it at 15 and even Satoshi’s mom didn’t get hers until she was 28. Satoshi had always thought maybe his dad was her fate, and that was why she had never stopped aging, but between him leaving them and noticing she looked no different than back when Satoshi was 6, it became obvious that wasn’t the case. According to his mom, it was because they had to catch up to their fate who was born before them, since Dialga blessed the two to be the same age when they would meet, so they could age and grow old together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of that explanation went over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satoshi didn’t think much about it when meeting someone, if he was honest - it was just another thing that made someone who they were. He never asked someone if they had gotten their blessings already or if they had their fateful encounter yet, because it didn’t interest him. If a new friend joined him in traveling and they didn’t age at all, he figured that was an answer in itself, and if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>age, that was another answer. There was no need to ever look deeper into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he met Gou and realized he aged normally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He aged normally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He aged normally.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh, why did that bother him? He just didn’t get it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plenty of friends had come and gone, some still ageless as he, some already close to adulthood, so why should Gou be any different? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, he thought maybe the passage of time had finally got to him, now that he was a champion of a region and could see himself becoming a master soon - now that he had met and fought Dande, an attainable goal. That could have been it, but then he realized that wasn’t the problem. Becoming a Pokemon Master at 10 wasn’t a problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem was, somehow, that Gou might not be with him when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>become one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that...was weird. The idea of Gou not being with him was weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was weird until much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>later.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>In hindsight, Satoshi should have noticed the change sooner. It wasn’t as if it had happened overnight, obviously, but he had never been the sharpest Honedge in the shed...or whatever the saying was. Not to mention, he wasn’t exactly looking out for the signs in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, it snuck up on him, attacked him when he was least expecting it. Because. Well...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being with Gou was fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, just calling it fun didn’t cover it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>most </span>
  </em>
  <span>fun he had ever had in all his 20 years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being with Gou was like going on every single adventure before, but at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time he would catch a new pokemon would be like the day Satoshi caught Caterpie. Every time he’d take Satoshi to Sinnoh, it felt like the first time he and Pikachu sailed and met Dawn there. Every time Gou battled, every time Gou listed off a pokemon fact, every time he did anything, Satoshi could swear he had never experienced it before. Somehow, being with Gou made everything new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being with Gou made him forget he wasn’t supposed to be 10 forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-you’re not listening, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satoshi jumped in his seat a little, turning away from the window and passing trees to see Gou’s deadpan expression, Cinderace and Pikachu themselves looking disapprovingly at him. Sobble, bless his heart, smiled sympathetically at him. He scratched his cheek, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um...yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was the last thing I said?” Gou asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were talking about...Sudowoodo?” Satoshi guessed, although, at Gou’s exasperated sigh, he must have guessed wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you had been here before. I know you competed in Johto, but it’s not like the Safari Zone has a gym for you to challenge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satoshi bubbled with pride. This wasn’t the first time Gou remembered Satoshi’s stories of past adventures, but, like it always was with Gou, he got a rush every time it happened. “Yeah, I have! Have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gou shook his head. “No, this is my first time here. Rotom said I might find some Ledyba here too, so I’m hyped!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Gou light up at the thought of another friend to join the others at Sakuragi Park, Satoshi laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While it was true that he had been here before, he was still looking forward to visiting it again with Gou by his side this time. He could only guess how different the Zone would look in a new light and new companion to experience it with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another half-hour or so passed before the train stopped outside of the Safari Zone Gate and they exited, spirits high and hearts beating wildly in anticipation. Satoshi explained Gou would probably need to get himself a Safari license, pulling out his and showing it off as an example - the owner’s age, date of birth, height, and any disabilities that the Safari needed to account for were listed on the card. Wanting to waste no time at all, Gou all but dragged him to the main office and in a matter of minutes, they were ready. Safari balls in hand, Satoshi and Gou were just about to step through the steely gates to adventure when an elderly looking man with thick glasses and an even thicker mustache, the Safari’s warden, stopped Satoshi was a curious look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now hold on there just a second, young man,” he said. He held up Satoshi’s Safari license and squinted back and forth between the ID and its owner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong?” Gou asked, worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warden then held up a hand, mentally measuring the boy’s height and then comparing it to himself. Then, with a chuckle, he patted Satoshi on the head warmly. “Ah, I see! I see!” Without so much as another word, he made his way to his computer, Satoshi’s license still in his possession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, Satoshi and Gou exchanged looks. “Um?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to worry, it will just take a second.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man typed away at his computer until the printer off to the side started up, a mechanical whirling ticking away before printing out a card of some sort. He walked over and grabbed it, checking to make sure the lamination was added and sealed, before making his way back to the two and handing it to Satoshi. “There we go, all updated and everything! These things happen all the time, no need to be shy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he appreciated the sentiment, Satoshi wasn’t quite sure what he wasn’t supposed to be shy about in the first place. He looked down at the badge, hoping maybe it would have the answer, but was still left confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safari IDs didn’t expire or anything, did they? He thought they just had to be updated if the information was outdated, but how could it be? He didn’t have to add a disability and it’s not like his birthday could change, so what was wrong with it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satoshi started to look over the information, curious as to what was different, but was interrupted by an impatient Gou tugging on his sleeve and a small pout on his face. “Sa-to-shi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My bad! I guess it had expired or something and I didn’t know. Sorry for the hold-up. Ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>been </span>
  </em>
  <span>ready! Come on!” Gou beamed, running on ahead to join Cinderace who was, like his trainer, eager to get a move on and catch some new friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pikachu looked up at him, just as amused as Satoshi himself at their companion’s antics, and grabbed his trainer’s Safari ID with his mouth, ready to put it away in his backpack for him. “Biga!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satoshi laughed and thanked his partner, mind already empty of his worries and questions, now occupied completely by the idea of seeing the Safari Zone again. They followed after their friends, already far ahead of them, and looking for a Ledyba. Satoshi’s badge stayed tucked away in his backpack the entire trip, long-forgotten even after they were back home at Sakuragi’s lab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, yeah, that was on him - he really should have looked at the ID again to check. If he did, he probably would have noticed the change sooner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would have noticed he grew an inch for the first time in 10 years. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The second sign was, albeit, a little more obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to laugh about it, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satoshi watched as Gou tried with little avail to hold back his laughter, a goofy smile plastered on his face at his friend’s misery. Satoshi’s face was on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop laughing, Gou!” His voice cracked again, making a little squeak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gou clutched at his sides, forgetting all sense of pretense and laughing loudly at his friend’s voice. He wiped a tear from his eye before giving a few more giggles for good measure. “I’m sorry, Satoshi. I-” he laughed a little again, “Is your throat sore, or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it feels fine,” Satoshi frowned, anxiety twisting his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing his friend’s state, Gou’s mood changed drastically once he realized that it was something serious. He matched Satoshi’s expression, worry painting his features. “So, then, what’s bothering you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That...was the big question, right? It shouldn’t worry him if it didn’t hurt and he didn’t feel sick. But-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t it? If it’s sounding like this, shouldn’t my throat hurt? Voices don’t get all squeaky for no reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gou furrowed his brow, considering that. “True...Hm. Should we ask the Professor? Because maybe you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>sick and that’s a sign, but it doesn’t have pain with it. You know, like when people lose their voices but it doesn’t hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satoshi panicked at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to lose my voice?!” He squeaked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No! No, it was just an example! Geez, Satoshi!” Gou tried to reassure his friend but remained less confident himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoped </span>
  </em>
  <span>that wasn’t the case. They really should ask the professor about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finishing up breakfast, Gou and Satoshi went to find Professor Sakuragi in the lab. The man looked up from some paperwork on his desk with a smile before it immediately twisted to a look of concern when he noticed his research fellows’ anxious faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something the matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We...don’t know,” Gou said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to Satoshi, silently urging him to show the professor what they were dealing with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My voice is kind of. Well,” Satoshi said, the tone of his voice barely lower than its usual octave - just enough so it was noticeable to those who heard it on a day to day basis. “And it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakuragi raised an eyebrow, asking the boy to continue, but Satoshi refused, his face turning a slight pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It squeaks,” Gou finished for him, bluntly. “Come on, Satoshi. How is he supposed to diagnose it if he doesn’t know what the problem is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satoshi huffed, but conceded, knowing that Gou was right. He tried to show the professor how it squeaked, but he wasn’t quite sure how he did it in the first place. Apparently, it wasn’t something he could do on command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gou and Satoshi looked expectantly at the professor, hoping that he might know what was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Sakuragi’s lips twitched into a smile. “Ah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satoshi felt his stomach tighten. So there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>something wrong. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m right, you have nothing to worry about, Satoshi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” Gou asked. He looked at his friend, still unconvinced that he wasn’t sick or on the verge of losing his voice to some rare disease. “Have you seen it before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if the question in and of itself was hilarious, the professor chuckled. “You could say that. I had it when I was close to your age as well. I wouldn’t be surprised if you find yourself with the same problem soon, Gou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satoshi struggled to understand. What did </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>mean? “Why? Is it like the flu, where one person gets it, and then everyone has it? Should I stay away from Gou?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to apologize to Gou, afraid he had unintentionally gotten him sick too, but stopped himself once he got a look at his friend’s face - red as the flames on a Charmander’s tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he hadn’t gotten him sick already, had he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gou?! Are you okay? You’re not running a fever, are you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gou’s face turned a shade darker, if that was even possible. “W-what? No, I feel fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, okay?! I just remembered I forgot to feed my pokemon in the park and my head started to overheat!” Gou insisted, rushing out of the lab in a hurry and not even waiting for Satoshi to see if he wanted to join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satoshi didn’t buy it, there had to be a different reason why Gou had turned so red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back to the professor, ready to ask if he knew why Gou was acting so strange, but Professor Sakuragi beat him to the punch. “I think he figured out what you have, and didn’t want to have to explain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows? Then why not tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s an answer that’s best found out yourself. If he were to tell you, it’d defeat the purpose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Satoshi felt his head grow heavy, his brain overloaded with processing the professor’s answer. “I have to find out myself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakuragi nodded. He picked up his pen and returned to his papers, a pleased look on his face at Satoshi’s words and an air about him as if the conversation was over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although still not satisfied by the professor’s non-answer, Satoshi figured it would have to do for now and decided he might as well go find Gou in the park. He wished Sakuragi goodbye and good luck with his work, heading out the door, but was stopped yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and by the way, Satoshi. To answer your last question: No. You shouldn’t stay away from Gou.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Okay, so, there was no excuse for why it took him until the third sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice incident had long since passed, both he and Gou sporting different octaves in their word’s tones, and everything had continued as normal. New pokemon friends had been caught, new sights had been seen, and Satoshi had even rose to the top 700 in the World Championship - the highest he had ever been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With all that going on, it was no wonder why Satoshi had missed </span>
  <em>
    <span>It. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>have ever noticed It if May hadn’t hit him upside the head with it when he and Gou came to visit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max had sent Satoshi an invitation to the Grand Festival in Hoenn, boasting that his big sis was going to win it this year and that, if Satoshi had the time, he should come and cheer her on. He had received similar invitations before from both Dawn and Serena as well, but he had always been too busy on a different adventure to make time to go see them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, however, he had someone like Gou who desperately wanted to come as well, and, as he had found out in the past year, he had trouble saying no to things Gou wanted to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They packed an overnight bag and boarded the next train to Slateport City, Satoshi calling May on the way to let her know. Excited that she was not only going to get to see him again but also that she would get to meet his newest traveling companion, May babbled on for a solid 20 minutes before realizing they’d be there in person soon enough and they could talk more then. They hung up after agreeing to join up at Slateport’s Market with Drew’s voice in the background reminding May not to spend all their money buying souvenirs. Satoshi laughed at that and promised them both that Gou and he would see them at the Market soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A promise which was broken the second they stepped off the train and Gou had caught a glimpse of a Shroomish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you there!” Gou called out, Cinderace already in hot pursuit of the grass type who had ducked into the alleyways of Slateport’s streets. Before Satoshi could even ask if he knew where the market was, Gou had vanished. He wasn’t too worried though, since Gou had a much better sense of direction than him and was always resourceful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anything, it was comforting knowing that Gou was predictable that way - marching to the beat of his own drum and chasing a new pokemon wherever it may go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he and Pikachu went on ahead to the market, keeping an eye out for anyone who looked similar to the bandana-ed brunette they had traveled with so long ago. After a little searching, a grin broke out on his face when he saw a familiar head of hair, now pulled back into a ponytail using that same old bandana, standing near a pokemon plush shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May whirled around, scanning the crowds for any shock of yellow that always accompanied Satoshi on the shoulder. Then, as a red cap came to focus, she smiled and waved. “Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew, now almost a head taller than both Satoshi and the girl standing beside him, also sent a greeting his way, his eyes still the same shade of green as always but wiser somehow. “Well, look who made it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t miss it for anything,” Satoshi laughed, jogging over to the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took in their appearances, different as night and day from when he first met them yet nostalgic all the same. Seeing them older brought back the tell-tale pang of jealousy in his stomach, a feeling that had been happening far too often in the past few months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he pushed it down, hiding it beneath the joy of reuniting with his friends once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you planning on competing too, Drew?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Drew flipped his bangs, his signature aloof nature still timeless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he’s not going easy on me either,” May added, a hint of snark in her voice. “He wants me to make that very clear to all of our friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satoshi laughed, happy to see some things never changed, and wanted to hear more about who was competing but May spoke up first, her face confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hair is longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satoshi instinctually reached back, pulling a bit at the tuff of hair around the base of his head. “What? No, it’s not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s way longer,” Drew commented, agreeing with his girlfriend. He pushed back a stray lock of his green hair before leaning closer to Satoshi, eyeing the back of his neck. “It’s almost to your shoulders now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And, well. He didn’t know what to say to that because it was true. He flattened the tuff of hair, surprised to feel it reach the length of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had it always been this long? It had to have been...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well-” Satoshi struggled to find something to counter with, “your hair is longer, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I sure hope it is. I haven’t cut it in almost 6 years-” May started, a pout in her voice, before cutting herself off with an epiphany. “Wait. If your hair is longer-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew’s eyes widened, catching her train of thought. “Huh. So there’s actually someone out there who can keep up with him. Impressive. Congratulations, Satoshi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t like what they were implying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If his hair had grown, that meant he was aging, and if he was aging that meant he had already met his fate. And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>would have known if he met his fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, he would have noticed. He would have noticed if-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satoshi! Look, I finally have all of Hoenn’s grass types!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gou’s bright voice interrupted his thoughts, his and his pokemon’s silhouettes emerging from the crowd of shoppers, most of whom seemed unperturbed by the boy and continued with their business, ignoring him and continuing with their own conversations and haggling at the shops. He practically skipped over to Satoshi, glee all over his face, and leaned close to him to show the newest additions to his collection of friends. “I was even able to catch a Kecleon - it was blending into the buildings!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satoshi’s eyes widened and his heart swelled, happy as always for Gou to be one step closer to Mew. “That’s so awesome! Way to go, Gou!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and tugged his friend closer, Pikachu also chirping his praises at Gou’s achievement. Gou blushed slightly but smiled nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if the last piece to the puzzle had fallen into place, May and Drew blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. So that’s him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was probably the breaking point, the moment where everything had clicked in Satoshi’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that, ever since Satoshi met him, things had changed. His clothes fit tighter, that his shoes had gotten smaller, that ceilings were shorter and Pikachu was lighter. They weren’t changing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Gou was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gou aged normally. It always came back to that fact, and now he realized why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gou aged normally because now Satoshi aged normally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Dialga had blessed them together - blessed them to meet that day on Lugia’s back. Because fate was strange like that - giving Satoshi 10 years of endless fun and then doubling it somehow. Because life with Gou was fun - a never-ending adventure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because, with Gou by his side, Satoshi would always be 10 at heart. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and Comments are always appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>